


Conspiracy

by alayneni



Category: Dark Matter (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-24
Updated: 2017-05-24
Packaged: 2018-11-04 14:43:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10993044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alayneni/pseuds/alayneni
Summary: One reflects on all the knowledge he has gathered about himself and the conspiracy that surrounds his wife's death and CoreLactic Industries in the last two years.





	Conspiracy

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Dark Matter. Originally this started as a season one introspective fic about One and what it must have been like to be part of highly skilled crew of mercenaries yet not be one. It then basically changed to a season three fic where One was alive and somewhere out there.

One stared at the leaky ceiling above his bed in the latest rundown hotel he was staying in. In order to stay alive and off everyone's radar he had to live like a fugitive. He preferred to go by the name One now, especially since both Jace Corso and Derrick Moss were dead. His last name depended on what mood he was in. Sometimes he was One Corso, One Boone, One Ishida, One Jones, One Lin, One Varrick or One Moss. Today he was One Jones, a down on his luck engineer who had an unhealthy obsession with clones. At least that was what he told everyone on the backwater planet he was on. He had come there searching for information about Catherine Moss.

His latest discovery had blown his mind and made him start to question everything he thought he knew. He was feeling exactly how he felt when he discovered that his name was not Jace Corso but Derrick Moss. He realised that the time he spent on the Raza had been so simple if only he knew it then. He wasted much of his time on that ship trying to figure out what to do about Three and Derrick's revenge. He should have spent more time on figuring out the traitor and keeping them out jail.

In the first few days after they woke up with no idea who they were, he watched his teammates fight and figure out their physical skills while he floundered. Discovering that he was Derrick Moss instead of Jace Corse certainly explained why he didn't have the killer instincts and skills that his teammates had. He remembered how Four had automatically known how to use his sword, Three automatically went for the biggest gun there was, while Two knew how to kick his ass and use the ships systems. Piloting the shuttle came naturally to Six and Five gravitated towards electronics. He had no inclination towards anything other than doing the right thing.

Derrick Moss didn't appear to have any useful skills that would apply to the Raza, yet he had managed to survive on board the Raza. With the history of his fellow crew members, One thought it was a miracle he hadn't been shot on site. Maybe whatever skill it was that gave him the ability to run a big corporation also gave him the ability to adapt and survive in strenuous situations. Maybe he was like a chameleon that found a way to blend in. Maybe it was why he had managed to survive for a year without anyone knowing he was still alive.

Once upon a time he had a wife who was supposedly killed by Three yet he felt nothing when he looked at her picture. If he loved her enough to marry her surely some part of him would still feel something instead he only felt the need to discover why. Why had she been killed and three blamed? He firmly believed Three wasn't involved in her murder. When he was on the Raza, he had figured out that Derrick Moss had boarded the Raza to get revenge on Three. Who had manipulated Moss into seeking revenge by changing his face to that of a criminals and going undercover on a ship fill with skilled mercenaries? One was indeed very different to Moss, instead of revenge, he sort of became friends with Three. Sure they got off to rough start but somewhere along the way their friendship formed.

After their arrest and the realisation that something was wrong with this wife's murder, he set about trying to clear Three's name and he thought the best way to do that was to use his new found resources to investigate his wife's death closely. Based on the response he had received from his company about the investigation he had realised early that doing that had been a mistake. He then conceived a plan to cancel the investigation and continue it discreetly away from the corporation. He found a poor homeless man in front of the hotel and got him to agree to change his face to Jace Corso's. The homeless man was to masquerade as Derrick Moss until he could figure out what was really going on with his wife's murder and his corporation. Considering everyone knew that he didn't have his memories, the homeless man could behave however he wanted as long as he didn't admit to who he was.

He had left the hotel room not five minutes when the news about the murder of Derreck Moss broke. Clearly someone had paid for him to be murdered for the news to break so fast. He felt sorry for the man that died but he couldn't help but take advantage of this opportunity to discreetly look into things. His only obstacle was staying off of Jace's radar but when Jace died things became easier. If anyone recognised him as Jace he would claim that he faked his own death to get the police off his back.

He kept tabs on all mention of the Raza and her crew. As far as he could tell they were all well. Four had gotten back his throne which surprised him. He thought Four would be a good leader but the latest news didn't uphold that belief. It was listening to Four talk that he realised that he had restored his memories and become Ryo again. He caught a glimpse of Two on the TV screen and his heart did a little flutter. He missed her. It was ironic, he spent months researching the life he led with his wife and his heart never fluttered the way it did with Two but he supposed the information he found today might explain why.

The more he delved into his history with Catherine Moss the more she seemed odd to him. His time with the crew of the Raza had taught him to be less trusting and more suspicious. At first glance his wife's bio looked normal but when he started questioning it, strings started unravelling. Catherine Moss was not who she appeared to be. He had pulled one string all the way back to Ferrous Corp. His wife had been a plant meant to destroy CoreLactic Industries from the inside out. Nothing about her was real. She was a professional con artist that had been born on the planet he was currently on.

Derrick Moss obviously hadn't known, falling for her act hook, line and sinker but someone within CoreLactic had found out. The same person that found out was probably the same person that ordered his assassination. One had developed a list of suspects at his company, starting with the current CEO. Now that the death of his wife made sense, he asked another question. Why make it look like Three killed her? Why would one mercenary give another mercenary the credit for the kill unless it wasn't a mercenary that killed her? What if it was someone from CoreLactic that killed her and then decided to pin it on a random mercenary? What if they then took advantage of Derrick's grief to push him out of the company on a suicide mission to get revenge for the wife that was ultimately going to betray him?

One realised that he had followed the investigation as far as he could take it on his own. His answer lay in CoreLactic Industries and he didn't have the skills to infiltrate his own corporation but fortunately he knew of a crew that would be able to do it easily. His only problem now was finding a way to communicate with the crew of the Raza and convince them he was alive.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading.


End file.
